Prompt 6: Forgivable
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Asriel feels the weight of his past on his shoulders and it's up to Gaster to help him move past that guilt.


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 6: Forgivable  
(Asriel and Gaster; platonic pairing)**

Asriel stood by the window of his bedroom that he shared with his sisters, watching as Frisk and Chara played tag and tried to outsmart Sans when he joined them for hide-and-seek. The small goat watched for a moment before going back over to the desk and looking over his homework. Finishing up the last bit of a paper he had to do for English and reading the few pages in Science that had been given as homework, he packed his schoolbooks back in his bag for the beginning of the next week, as it was now the weekend.

But Asriel didn't join his sisters outside. He instead sat on his bed, sighing sadly and cuddling a plush sea lion, one of his favorite stuffed animals. He just sat there, his small face sad.

Gaster, who had been going by on his way to his lab to check on his experiments, paused when he saw his nephew looking like something was bothering him. The tall skeleton entered the room and went up to him. "Asriel?" He said softly, making the small goat look up at him. "Are you alright?"

The young monster nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

The scientist skeleton grew more concerned and sat down beside him, gently rubbing the small monster's back with one hand. "Asriel, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice gentle.

The small goat sniffled and hugged his stuffed animal harder, something that clued Gaster in that something was deeply bothering Toriel and Asgore's son. Suddenly, Asriel glomped the tall skeleton's side and began crying harshly, hugging his uncle's side, prompting the scientist to wrap a comforting arm around the boy and hug him gently.

It was a bit before Asriel stopped crying and he sniffled again, to which Gaster picked him up and set him in his lap, rubbing the small goat's head gently while the boy just hugged him for a bit. After a moment, he lifted his head up. "Uncle Gaster, can…can you be honest with me?" He asked.

"Of course, Asriel," the scientist answered.

The small monster took a deep breath. "Am…Am I…a good monster?"

Gaster blinked, a bit confused at the question as he sensed the question went deeper than just good behavior. "What do you mean?" He asked his nephew.

Asriel looked sadder. "I…I did a lot of bad things," he said softly. "Stuff that…is…unforgivable."

The tall skeleton pondered that before it hit him like a lightning bolt. "Are you talking about…back in the Underground? Before Frisk freed us?" He asked.

The small goat nodded. "I…I hurt so many of the monsters," he said, his shoulders slumping. "I did things that…if Mom and Dad really knew, they'd…they'd be so ashamed of me."

The scientist was quiet a moment before deciding that Asriel needed to know something. "Asriel, when Frisk freed us, before we officially left the Underground, she told Toriel and Asgore everything. At first they weren't sure if they believed her, but when Sans backed her up, they realized it was true," he said.

Asriel looked shocked. "You mean…she told Mom and Dad that I was…Flowey?"

Gaster nodded. "They were rather shocked that the son they thought they had lost was actually trapped like they were, only he had no hope of ever being free, until Frisk found a way," he said. "Your mother was in tears that her son had been alive the whole time and she hadn't known. And your father…I had never seen him so sad before except for the time we thought we had lost Chara to her sickness."

He now picked up his nephew as he stood up, going over to the window where they both saw Sans had caught Frisk and Chara and was tickling them to pieces while they laughed. "After a bit, your parents and all of us felt happy that you and Chara were back and when Chara asked for forgiveness, Frisk was the first to forgive her, which prompted the rest of us to forgive her."

The small goat nodded. "I remember that," he said. "I was so glad to have my sister back."

He then looked down. "But…I did more horrible things than what Chara had attempted," he admitted. "My actions…no amount of forgiveness can take away the fact that I was…a monster."

Gaster grew thoughtful and then smiled gently. "Asriel, while your actions before we were freed were…not nice, you've made amends, have you not?" He asked. "You asked everyone for forgiveness, yes?"

Asriel nodded. "Yes, but…," he trailed off.

"Therefore you don't need to dwell on it, do you?" The skeleton asked gently. "Frisk proved that you were forgivable just like Chara was when you both apologized for your actions and were eager to make amends with everyone. And I believe all of us have forgiven you and Chara, especially Sans, am I correct, young one?"

The young monster nodded, sniffling a little before looking up at his uncle, who gave him a comforting smile. "How are you feeling now, Asriel?" He asked.

"A bit better," he answered. "Thank you, Uncle Gaster."

Gaster smiled. "Thank me after I've completely cheered you up," he said, snapping his fingers, which made four ghostly hands with holes in their palms appear, making Asriel jump and try to squirm out of his uncle's arms, but the tall skeleton chuckled in amusement, setting Asriel on his bed and his real hands began tickling the small goat's sides. Immediately, the young goat began laughing and squirming, but the ghostly hands then joined in, two of them tickling his feet all over while the other two tickled his ears.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UNCLE GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Asriel laughed out.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! I've got you, little one," the scientist said teasingly. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who is my ticklish little nephew?"

The small monster laughed harder at the teasing words and let out a loud bleat when Gaster lifted up the yellow and green shirt just a little to expose Asriel's stomach and blew a great big raspberry into it, repeating the action to make his victim bleat again before the little one began giggling up a storm. "My, my. Quite ticklish, aren't you?" The skeleton teased him, smiling in amusement as he stopped the tickle torture and snapped his fingers to make the ghostly hands disappear.

Asriel giggled again before feeling Gaster pick him up again and hold him. Reaching up, the small goat wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck in a hug, laying his head on the tall skeleton's shoulder while the scientist returned the hug, rubbing his nephew's back soothingly. "How are you feeling now?" The older monster asked with a knowing smile.

"A lot better," the young monster answered. "Thanks, Uncle Gaster."

"You're welcome," Gaster said before glancing outside again and seeing Frisk and Chara trying to tackle Sans, but he was one step ahead of them. "I think your sisters could use a little backup outside."

Grinning as his uncle set him down, Asriel raced outside, jumping on Sans' back and surprising the hoodie-wearing skeleton, who was then tackled by the girls and they all laughed happily before the kids squealed as Sans caught them in his telekinesis and playfully made them fly around a little, to which they squealed happily again.

Asriel grinned as he stuck out his arms to pretend he was an airplane, feeling better now that he knew he had been forgiven of his past.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
